Little Bird
by ALGrayAuthor
Summary: Prepare to be sucked into the life of Katherine Cartel, and hold onto your knickers ladies, because you are soon to mee Kol Senkrad
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Four years ago I did something so devastating that it warranted never to be spoken of again. It changed everything about whom I was and who I was going to become.

My Mother, once so loving, once so adoring, turned into the darkest murk as a result of my transgression, and she wanted nothing more than to punish me for my sin.

My Father, my rock, my example of love and affection, he wanted so badly to pardon me because I was just a child, but Mother was never going to allow that to happen, not without consequences.

Mother gave me two options to pay my due. Option one, she was going to allow my Father to pardon me but, she would have called the Police and ordered they take action against me. Option two, I had to accept a new life in France at a Catholic boarding school until I turn twenty-one, and also have no contact with my Father - his desire to forgive me resulted in a punishment for himself, and that was to never speak with me again.

I made the right decision for us all and paid my due in my own personal jail in France. I chose that decision because I knew my Father would never have survived me living out the entirety of my life in a real jail. And I regret nothing, not even the cause to all this. I had good reason for doing what I did.

But, regardless of what happened and what resulted, today I am returning to London three years before my sentence is supposed to be finished, and I have no idea why.

CHAPTER ONE

_Thursday_

_Katherine's Diary_

Thursday, October 17th. 2013

Addiction, however we discover it, is one of the most powerful emotions we will all endure at least once in our lives. It can have you do things you would not normally do, and bring you to your knees with the simplest of implements. It can ruin lives - I know this all too well, and I am again to be tested.

**I** have just finished unpacking my things in my _new_ bedroom, and before meeting my maker, I take a moment to modify myself and gaze out through my balcony doors. Hyde Park is golden with the autumn trees, stretching far beyond what my eyes can see. I long to drift through the park by myself, to gather my thoughts because I feel conflicted with my Mother allowing me to return from my French boarding school three years early, and without an explanation. She has today moved me into her Casino Hotel in London, and ordered I stay here alone. Why? I have no clue, and the not knowing is playing havoc with my mind.

"Katherine, have you finished unpacking?" Mother calls my name with frustration from the living area.

I exhale sharply and scowl in her direction. "Yes, Mother."

"Right, well, will you please come into the living area? We have things to discuss and I must leave soon."

"Coming." I elongate my word tiredly and head out to her, taking deep steady breaths - she is something to be reckoned with!

I enter the mahogany panelled living area to my hotel suite and catch her passively texting someone, dressed totally in black from neck to toe. I stop on my bedroom threshold.

"Finally." she breathes a sigh of relief and shoves her phone inside her trouser pocket. "Now, stand here where I can see you." she points at the gray marble floor just in front of herself.

I roll my eyes. I know we have not laid eyes on one another in just over two years, but has she suddenly gone blind? Can she not see me from ten feet away? Standing tall, I steal my way across the living area, my arms neatly behind my back, and I stop in front of her.

"Good girl." she praises while staring down my slender body. "I like what you are wearing. Is that the cashmere day-dress I brought for you last winter?"

"It is, Mother."

She cocks her head to one side while visually appreciating her taste in clothing.

"Yes." she whispers concurringly to herself. "Black is definitely your colour. It blends well with your olive skin." she is proud because she always says I look like her.

Inwardly I roll my eyes.

"Have you seen your vanity dresser in your new bedroom? I had it shipped here from home for you." she always likes to point out that she has done something kind, she can never just let her little gestures be silently appreciated.

"Yes, Mother. Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Katherine." she smiles magnificently, and brightens the sun filled room more than it already is with her beauty. "I think it goes well with the rest of the mahogany furniture, here." she crosses her arms and cups her pointed chin while gazing around. "It is a lovely suite, one of my best."

I arch a brow because I am not sure if she is talking to me or herself. I quickly decide that I do not really care.

"Is Daddy not here to see me?" I ask, hoping to keep my desperation for him hidden from her. I have not seen my Father since I was fourteen.

She stares down at me with steely green eyes. "No Katherine, he is at home. You know I forbid you to have contact with him as a punishment for what you did, so why are you asking after him?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I just miss him. That is all."

She sighs heavily. "He misses you too, but the last thing you need is your Father doting on you." fleetingly she frowns. "He never wants to punish you for the bad things you do, yet, he always has hope that you will change. You do not need that kind of weakness around you. Not right now. You need to be influenced by a strong mind - like mine."

I peer down at the floor as an unexpected flood of misery washes over me.

"Pick up your eyes, Katherine, and lose that face." she says sharply, not giving me the chance to connect to my emotions. "You will see him when I esteem you are a better person."

I swallow hard, and forcing my sadness deep within me, I lift my eyes to meet hers.

"Good girl. Are you still writing a thought a day in your diary?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Okay, keep that up." she acclaims.

"I will, Mother." my voice is low.

"Right, it is now time to get down to business." she quickly loses her affectionate faze and turns into an ice queen. "First things first, a few ground rules are to be set, and you will obey them, Katherine."

"Of course." I agree totally to her wishes, knowing the consequences to my actions will be colossal if I act mischievously again.

She slides her bright red glasses down the bridge of her pointed nose and leaves them on the tip.

"The first rule is, you will behave yourself. I want none of your games because you are bored, and none of your scams. Understood?"

I blink up at her. "Yes, Mother."

She points a stern finger at me. "Katherine, you had better be listening properly, because you know I live for obedience. You will obey my rules - unless you prefer to suffer again."

"Mother, I am listening." my voice is persuasive. "Please, I know you are busy, and I do not wish to steal anymore of your time."

She purses her lips. "Just be sure to take note, Katherine. The last thing we need is another repeat performance of your menacing behaviour because you choose to act impulsively to be heard."

"I am listening, I promise." I smile weakly.

She nods once. "Right, the second rule is, you will be home by twelve every night. I will call your hotel phone to be sure you are here, and-"

I interrupt her. "I am allowed out until twelve?" I gasp, my mouth agape with shock.

"I can always make your curfew earlier?"

Furiously, I shake my head to stop her from changing her mind. "No, twelve is brilliant, thank you, Mother." I try to seize my naughty smile - I thought my curfew would be nine at the least!

"I thought you might say that." she smiles slightly but quickly draws her lips into a strict line. "Now, the third and upmost important rule is, every Sunday at ten a.m. you are to attend Church. No excuses, no reasons for being late - ten a.m."

I scowl. My Mother is a devoted Catholic, and I damn well know it is for business reasons only. The Senkrad Cartel Casino Hotel is family, _slash,_ friend run. She likes the clientele to believe we are trustworthy, religious, and most of all, family orientated - if only they knew of my extracurricular activities.

"Yes, Mother."

"Good. Tomorrow morning, your Aunt Lucy will be paying you a visit. She asked that you meet her down in the welcome foyer at eight a.m. for breakfast."

I perk up instantly. "Of course." I say buoyantly.

Aunt Lucy is loving, loyal, and one of my dearest friends. She is without a doubt my favourite family member - apart from my Father of course. The idea of someone who loves me unconditionally coming to visit brings my glum thoughts back to home.

"Mother, when will I be allowed to return to Sussex with you?"

She exhales slowly. "Katherine, you will return home when you can behave."

I frown. "Mother, do you not think you are playing devil's advocate leaving me here alone? In the Casino, with alcohol, gambling, parties - London?" I elongate 'London.'

"Yes, but I want to test you properly, Katherine. And being in London will certainly do that." she pauses for a moment. "I have big plans for you when you are fit to my expectations."

"Big plans?" I ask curiously.

"Please do not badger me for the details. Just behave."

"Okay." I say in almost a whisper, knowing she will never disclose her plans to me.

"Now, I must go, Katherine. I have a busy day ahead of me." she says while turning on her heels.

"Of course."

"Oh, and one last thing." she stops at the front door and peers over her shoulder at me. "My business partners' son is here, in the other penthouse suite." she narrows a perfectly manicured nail at me. "Stay away from him, he is trouble. And I mean that Katherine. If you mingle with him, you will find yourself back at boarding school faster than you can beg me for forgiveness."

"Yes, Mother." I say, still in my place with my hands behind my back.

She nods once to concur. "Goodbye, Katherine."

"Goodbye, Mother." I breathe.

The door automatically closes behind her and I feel the relief of her absence instantly. I fall into the hard Chesterfield couch in front of the big television and sprawl out distastefully like a star fish. I wonder what Mother was referring to, 'I have big plans for you.' I cannot imagine what she would pre-plan for me. I scoff.Perhaps a new boarding school further away than France? I shake my head displeasingly because the idea makes me feel uneasy. I rise to my feet. I should put Mother out of my mind, she just overwhelms me and takes me to a dark place mentally.

_Hmmm,_ what to do today? It is the first time in four years that I have been free - I have had a chaperone watching me closely since I was fourteen - and if I am honest, with my new found freedom, I have no idea what to do with myself. I drift back into my bedroom and sit at my vanity dresser, and I gaze deadpan at myself in the oval mirror. My long, chocolate brown hair is quintessentially straight, my full lips are pink to perfection, and my green eyes are dressed with natural makeup. I frown. How can someone appear so... in control, with a smile that would melt a thousand hearts, inside be broken beyond repair?

'It is god's will,' Mother always says, 'god's will that no one see what is going on inside your heart.'

I sigh slowly while brushing the length of my hair down my back, and once I feel I am presentable - to Mother's standards of course - I grab my IPhone and my room key card from the dresser top, and I head down to the Hotels Casino. There must be something for me to do down there. I am now eighteen, so I can drink, gamble, and _play._

**I** exit the elevator and drift with sophisticated ease across the Masonic welcome foyer, heading for the Privilege Lobby at the far end. I smile politely at everyone who passes me by and appreciate every second of my new found freedom.

"Good afternoon, Miss Cartel." Mr. Owen, the hotel manager, greets me from behind the vast mahogany reception desk.

I stop in my wake and smile pleasantly. He is a silver fox, and looking remarkably good for his age. He must be in his late fifties.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Owen. How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you, Miss Cartel. And you?"

"I am grand. The hotel looks great, distinctively Victorian."

"Yes, we've redecorated since you were last here. What do you think of everything mahogany?" he arches a perfect brow.

The hotel is decorated with taste. Gray marble pillars dress every mahogany doorway, the marble floors are polished to perfection, the mahogany furniture is straight out of Queen Victoria's palace with extraordinary hand carved edges, and the artwork hung within ornate golden frames, well, each room you enter is like another realm of the great outdoors: blooming meadows, fortresses of flowers, and of course, sailing, Mother's favourite hobby.

"I know my Mother had everything to do with the colour scheme." I laugh mockingly while waving my hand over the foyer. "The hotel looks exactly like her house back in Sussex."

He laughs amiably. "She has great taste."

I roll my eyes - he is so toady but lovely.

"She does." I say.

"Do you have any plans for today? I could recommend some activities for you?"

"No, thank you, Mr. Owen. I was actually heading for the Casino."

"Well, have yourself a wonderful day." he smiles warmly.

"You too, Mr. Owen."

I enter the Privilege Lobby and slowly, I walk down the Venetian red hall, passing the Gym, the Ball Room and the Club.I push open the mahogany doors for the Casino, and immediately come to life once inside. _Wow,_ it is so busy, and colossal, bigger than I remember it to be. Every green games table is filled with the rich, stretching far beyond what my eyes can see, and shielded beneath a gold ornate ceiling. The lights are low, exuding intimacy throughout, and delicate piano music is in the background coaxing a relaxing mood. I steal my way across the vibrant red carpet and enter the poker division at the far back. This part of the Casino is separated by a thick, draping red curtain. I pass the high rollers table, and to my delight, I spot someone I know from home. James Woody. We were good friends when I lived in Sussex with my parent's, and as thick as thieves - although, we got in a lot of trouble and I was banned from hanging around with him, mostly because he is four years older than I am.

"James?" I say, just audible enough for him to hear me.

He and the guy next to him both turn their heads and peer over their shoulders, and as soon as they see me, their eyes grow wide. I stop just behind them.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." James says, rising to his feet.

"No cat, a car actually." I joke while wrapping my arms around his neck to greet him.

_Hmmm,_ he smells marvellous, like old spice. He releases me from our embrace and holds me at arm's length.

He wolf whistles. "You've changed. No braces?"

I smirk. I was a goof when I was a teenager but I am a goof no more.

"No braces." I say, smiling widely so he can see my now straight teeth.

He smiles fondly. "Gorgeous." he says.

He looks really good too, considering he used to be so messy. He wore uncoordinated clothes and had god awful shoulder length, static brown hair. But now he favours suits, a sharp blue suit to be precise, and his hair is cut into a nice short crop, it is no longer fuzzy.

"Are you here alone?" I ask curiously.

"No, I'm with a friend." he stares down at his friend and taps his shoulder once. "Kol, this is Katherine - Katherine, Kol." he introduces us.

"Nice to meet you." I say dismissively, gazing over the games table.

They are playing Texas Hold'em, and by the looks of it, his friend Kol is winning; his chips are stacked higher than anyone else's.

"Playing poker still, I see?" I say, hoping to get an invite to play.

"I am. What about you?" he half smirks. "Does it still get your juices flowing?"

I laugh beneath my breath. "I have not played since we got caught at that Casino in Essex."

He frowns. "Wow, that was quite a while ago."

"I know."

He proffers a hand towards the table. "Here, join us if you're not too busy."

"Actually, I am not busy at all. I have just returned from boarding school, and I am herealone."

He frowns again, but now looks slightly worried. "Why are you here alone? Where's your Mother?"

"She has gone back to Sussex." I say deadpan, not daring to tell him why she has left me here alone.

"And you couldn't go with her?"

"Well, if I did, then I wouldn't be here enjoying your exquisite company now would I, James?" I tease.

"Fair enough." he says, conceding my point with a quick nod. "Well, let's get you seated."

"Move up would you?" his friend Kol rudely says to the guy sitting next to him.

"No, that is not necessary." I try to insist.

"Sir, if you wouldn't mind?" the dealer follows Kol's lead and motions for the client to move over one seat.

The guy - who I am sure is filthy rich - steals a glance over his shoulder at me. His dark eyes are infuriatingly displeased, but as soon as he sees me, he grins like a dirty old man.

"Of course." he says, shuffling to the next seat while ogling me perversely.

I roll my eyes as I take a seat next to Kol - it is the only available chair left at the table. I take a large breath to ready myself to play, but annoyingly, all I can smell is musk, male musk. I inhale again._ Hmmm._ It is a heady scent, like wood, sexy wood. Where the hell is that coming from?

"Miss Cartel." the dealer interrupts my line of thoughts. "How much would you like in chips?"

"What is the buy-in?" I ask, licking my lips as the scent flows deliciously through my nose.

"Ten-thousand."

"I will have twenty, please."

I rest my elbows on the soft green table and peer over at James; he is sat the other side of Kol.

"How long are you in town for?" I ask.

"He is living here now." Kol punctures our conversation coarsely. "How long are you here for?"

I stare up at him and regard his rudeness with a weighty scowl, but my scowl quickly turns into a look of desire. _Jesus Christ,_ he is actually quite tall, and good looking too, in an unruly _kinda_ way. He is wearing a crisp white shirt; the neck is unbuttoned to his chest, and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. His hair is dirty blonde, almost dark brown, and it is so unruly, naturally wavy. He has a dust of stubble across his square chin and the most kissable, luscious lips. _Hmmm_. I bite down on my lower lip while gazing up at him. My goodness, he is smoking hot!

He sets one elbow down on the table, blocking my vision of James, and he bows his head to look down at me with lazy eyes.

"Like what you see?" he says superiorly.

My mouth pops open and I stare in a stupefied fashion – _cheeky git!_

"I was just thinking you could do with a shave." I say remiss, blinking at anything but him while trying to adjust to his rugged beauty.

He scoffs loudly. "Are you always so censure with people you've just met?"

I stare smugly at him from the corner of my eye. "Only those in need of my help."

He hunches down closer to me. "I do not think even you could help me, it would be a lengthy task." he whispers huskily.

_Hmmm, a task I would enjoy embarking on. _

"You should never underestimate your opponent." I keep my cool.

He shakes his head lightly. "You're going to be trouble." he says beneath his breath.

I try to fire back with a witty remark but the dealer passes me my stack of chips and deals out the first set of cards.

"Small blind, five-thousand." he calls.

I cannot stop staring at Kol, I just cannot tear my eyes away from him. Who the hell is this guy? And what is it with that accent? He speaks decent English, but it is slightly tainted with commonness.

"Miss Cartel?" the dealer says my name, but his voice sounds so far away. "Small blind, please."

I grit my teeth and place my small blind in while checking my cards. _Oh yes!_ I am holding two kings. I flash Kol a smug smile but he does not notice, his smouldering eyes are fixed on his cards in his grasp - not that it matters, he will notice my smugness when I whoop his ass.

The dealer goes through James, Kol and the other guy and comes back around to me and I match the big blind of ten-thousand. Kol gently nudges my arm, sending me into a frenzy of hot flushes, so I blink up at him, my green eyes ablaze with fancy.

He winks at me. "Be careful, Little Bird, I would hate to take all your money." he says with surety.

_Little Bird?_ I scoff loudly while staring down at my cards. "Well, I have no problem taking all your money. So maybe it is you that should be careful."

He slides his arm around the back of my chair and groans deep within his throat.

"When I win, I'll invest in a gag to hush that smart mouth of yours." he whispers.

I smirk up at him. "And when I win, I will buy one for you. It seems it could be a grand investment."

He chuckles to himself and seems epically amused.

"Is something entertaining you?" I tease.

He stares contrarily while biting the corner of his lip. "No." he says, still trying to keep from laughing.

"Oh, my mistake." inwardly I giggle.

We reach the river and I am blessed with a full house - three tens on the table and I have two kings in my hands. I smirk to myself. My day could not possibly get any better.

"Twenty thousand." I say, pushing my chips into the centre of the table.

"Katherine, take it easy." James says tenderly.

I smile sweetly. "It is okay, I have got this."

He exhales slowly. "Well I'm out." he throws his cards down.

"Yeah, me too." the other guy says.

"Do not quite have the balls to play, huh?" I laugh.

James rolls his eyes and chuckles. "I know when to say no." he admonishes playfully.

I laugh with him while looking up at Kol. "Are you out, too?" I taunt.

To my utter astonishment, Kol grabs all my chips and hauls them back in front of me.

"Check." he says, nodding at the dealer.

"What are you doing? Put my chips back." I whine.

He ignores me completely. "She checks to." he says.

My mouth drops open again - _is he for real?_

Childishly, I push all my chips back into the centre of the table. "Either match my bet or fold." my voice is stern.

For a moment he stares me right in the eyes. I think he is testing my limit. I hold his gaze, knowing these kind of situations set foundations for relationships between people. _I must not give in! I must not give in! _I repeat this mantra in my mind.

He furiously shakes his head and taps the table, matching my bet, and my smile could not possibly be any bigger.

"Call." the dealer says.

We show our cards, starting with me, and Kol's face is a sweet sight when he sees I have a full house. I turn slightly in my chair to look up at him with delightful rapture.

"Guess I did not need to be careful after all."

He laughs sarcastically while staring down at my cards. "Touché." he says defeated. "Come. Let's forget the poker and go get a drink, I'm parched." he rises to his feet.

I cannot help but smirk. There is nothing more arousing than taking down a powerful man in the nature of money. I get to my feet also, tugging at the hem of my dress to insure my derrière is not on display. I collect my phone and room key card from the table and turn into Kol's chest.

I blink up at him - _wow,_ he is so tall!

"Eh, excuse me." I say breathlessly.

He flicks his eyebrows up just once while taking a step aside to allow me my walkway. He extends a perfectly long hand and I blush while passing him.

"Your chips, Miss Cartel." the dealers says.

"Could you later change them up and put them in the Casino Safe?"

"Of course, Miss Cartel."

"Thank you." I say sweetly.

I pass James and Kol and head for the bar just outside the red curtain. I am parched to, but perhaps not in the same way Mr. Cocky is. I reach the black glossy bar and pull out a mahogany stool. I put down my phone and room key card in front of me.

"Good afternoon, Miss Cartel. What can I get for you?" a blonde barmaid asks.

"I will have a brandy, please." they both reach me and pull out barstools either side of me. "And whatever these two are having."

"Huh." Kol scoffs, staring over his shoulder at me. "I'll get these." he says with scorn.

I roll my eyes. He is one of _those kinda_ guys, the ruling type, the dominant type - I think he and my Mother would get along prosperously.

"Good afternoon, Mr.-" the barmaid starts to say but Kol cuts her off with a smooth motion of his hand.

"Just Kol." he says deadpan, never looking her way. "I'll have a brandy and a whisky." he slaps down a twenty pound note on the bar top. "Whisky okay for you, James?"

"Yeah, Mate." James concurs.

"I can set up a bill for you, Kol." the barmaid says in a weak voice.

"You do that." he steals the twenty pound note back and shoves it in his gray trouser pocket.

I turn in my stool and rest one elbow against the bar. "Are you always this rude?" I say to Kol.

"It is how things get done." he says simply.

"How things get done? By being rude to people?" I gasp. "If you speak to me the way you speak to others, you will get nothing short of a slap." I turn away from him because I am utterly displeased with his attitude.

"Some men like a good hiding." he says without hesitation.

James bursts out laughing and I thrust my head in Kol's direction so hard that my neck hurts. _Did he just say that?_ I catch his gaze and hold it intensely, and he winks at me. Oh no, _no,_ he cannot do that, he cannot wink at me that way! My heart patters into unpredictable hysteria. Freaking hell he is so damn hot! His eyes are a smouldering shade of black, and surrounded by thick, impossibly long lashes. _Hmmm. _

The barmaid passes us our drinks and I down my entire glass in one go. Holy hell I need this. It is sweet yet harsh on the stomach - _like this bastard!_

"Another please?" I stare up at Kol. "You can add that to his bill also."

He raises a single long finger at the barmaid, ordering her to wait. "Perhaps you could tell me which room, Miss Cartel here, is staying in? I will add that to my bill also."

I scoff loudly. "You could not afford it."

He leans towards me, closer than I anticipated he would, and I am forced to stare up at him.

"You would be surprised by what I can afford, Katherine Cartel." he groans.

I rapidly seize my breath because I catch his scent - holy crap, it is he who smells of musk! Oh no, this is dangerous territory. I steal my gaze away quickly and look anywhere but at him. I spot the barmaid still staring between Kol and myself and I frown. Jeez, she actually thinks he is being serious about paying for my suite.

"He is joking." I say with relief.

He purses his lips. "Actually, I am not." he smiles crookedly.

I raise my hand mid-air and motion her to ignore him with a simple flick of my fingers.

"Please, my drink." I say.

I desperately need it if I am to spend the afternoon with this mental sparring bastard.

"Of course, Miss Cartel." she says.

I sneak a look at Kol from the corner of my eye and catch him slouching against the bar while staring all over my body, and I flush a magnificent shade of red because I can feel his black eyes scanning every inch of me, from my black stockings to my breasts to my lips.

"Why were you in boarding school?" he asks out of the blue.

_He is curious, yes!_

I smirk shamefully. "If I told you, I would have to kill you."

He blinks down at me with lazy eyes. "Little Bird, you can try, but trust me when I tell you this, the fight will end with you beneath me, gasping for your life."

_Holy fuck! _Did he really just say that? My eyes are wide. _Mann,_ I need a cigarette to go with this.

"Here you go, Miss Cartel." the barmaid says while passing me my drink. "Kol, shall I add that to your bill also?" she says.

He half grins. "Well, of course."

I glower. My goodness he is so bloody smug. I sink into my barstool and cradle my glass while sipping slowly.

"So, how long are you actually in town for, Katherine?" James says.

"How big is space?" I joke.

He shrugs his shoulders. "God knows."

"Then only god knows how long I am here for."

He scoffs. "I think even god knows to stay away from you."

"Hey." I whine. "I am not that bad."

"Whoever told you that was lying." he mocks.

"_Oi_, you! Be nice." I whinge, playfully whacking his arm.

"Katherine Cartel, how bad are you really?" Kol purrs intriguingly.

I stare up at him and cock my head to one side. "I am as bad as a succubus, and as good as my sexual status."

"So, you are the definition of lewd?" he says ridicule.

I lean one arm against the bar while staring into his wicked black eyes. "Maybe I am. Or maybe I am just bored."

He bites the corner of his lip to try and contain his smile. "If you are bored, do something about it."

"Oh I intend to do something about it - excuse me." I call the barmaid. "Can I please have a food menu? I am bored, and hungry."

Kol shakes his head while laughing quietly beside me. The barmaid passes me the menu, and I reach for it, but Kol takes it before I can.

"What are you eating?" he asks, his eyes flickering between the menu and me.

"_Hmmm_, something with flair." I lean back into my barstool, not bothering to ask him for the menu; he will only request I say please, I know it.

"What do you want specifically, Katherine Cartel?" he grins mischievously. "Foodwise, I mean."

"I know what you meant." I scowl. "I think I will have the eggs with truffle."

He immediately sets down the menu and fixes his eyes on me. "And how do you like your eggs, Katherine Cartel?" he says provocatively.

I love it when he says my name, it rolls off of his tongue with ease.

"Devilled."

He laughs deeply. "The devilled egg with truffle." he says to the barmaid. "James, are you hungry?"

"Just a burger for me please, Mate."

"And one burger." Kol finishes.

"Are you not hungry?" I ask amusingly.

He bows his head and stares down at me, his eyes ablaze. "I am always hungry." he groans.

My face blisters with bashfulness. _Always hungry?_ _Hmmm, the feeling is mutual, Mr. Cocky._

**T**oday has been amusing without comparison. James has not said much but I suppose you can say that Kol has spoken for him. And I am glad he has, he is one alluring, compelling _muther fucker._ Whoever schooled him to be this beguiling is more of a genius then he is.

Because we have been drinking so vastly, Kol refused to stop at just the eggs with truffle. He requested a full assemble of side orders and kept them coming throughout the day because he did not want me to end up on my ass - as he so nicely put it.

"Stuffed are we?" Kol says, watching me closely devour the last slice of pâté.

I suck each of my dirty fingers with slow delicacy. "Not the way you would like me to be." I tease.

He huffs mirthfully. "I can quite honestly say that I think your mind is more disturbing than mine."

I cock my head to one side. "And what made you come to that conclusion?"

"Oh, it is no conclusion. It is a fact. You are the only other person that I've met who associates every word you say with a meaning of sex."

I arch a perfect brow. "I don't usually. I guess you inspire me."

"Ahhh." he breathes exultantly. "So you have been thinking of sex - with me I hope?" his voice is husky and coaxing, dangerously coaxing.

"I am not even going to dignify that question with a response." I roll my eyes.

He leans against the bar, just an inch from me, and his musky fragrance overpowers all my senses. My goodness, I could sniff him all day long. He bows his head to me and holds my gaze, and as desperate as I want to tear my eyes away from his, I cannot.

"Pretty little thing, aren't' you?" he breathes.

I smirk to myself. _Wow,_ I do not think a compliment gets any better than that! I check my phone for the time to distract myself because if I do not, I will melt beneath his dark eyes. A fleeting emotion of disappointment courses throughout my body when I see it is already eleven.

"Sorry, but our evening must come to an end. It is eleven and I have a curfew." I say.

Kol bursts out laughing. "You." he points mockingly at me. "Have a curfew?" he continues to laugh, grabbing his stomach. "Mind you, your parents' obviously know you are trouble otherwise they wouldn't go to all this effort."

I roll my eyes at him. "Goodnight, Kol." I say, hopping off my barstool and seizing James in my arms. "Night, James. It was really nice seeing you."

"You too, Katherine. Stay in touch." he says.

I pull back and smile fondly at him. "Add me on Facebook."

"I will."

I turn on my heel, all the while eyeing Mr. Cocky. He bows his head slightly, staring at me with nothing short of lust in his smouldering black eyes.

He winks. "Goodnight, Katherine Cartel."

I smirk to myself while heading for the exit doors. I wonder if I will see him again? I hope I will because I think my stay in London will be thoroughly entertaining with him around.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

_Still Thursday_

**I** enter my penthouse suite and switch on the chandelier so I can see my way around. I set down my phone and room key card on the mahogany coffee table and head for the drinks cabinet beside my bedroom doors. I think I will finish off the night with a sweet brandy while I wait for Mother to call. I pull a crystal tumbler out of the drinks cabinet, grab the brandy decanter and I fill my glass half full, adding two cubes of ice from the mini fridge. I take a sip and lean back against the wall. _Hmmm,_ the heated sweet flavour melts in my mouth, warming my throat and stomach nicely. The only thing I hate about brandy is the potent smell of rotten apples and dry wood; most dare not inhale while drinking because of its sharpness.

While cradling the glass close to my chest, I gaze around and admire the electric blues and bright pinks from the crystals on the chandelier as they dance across the mahogany panelled walls. I smile to myself in a defeating fashion. Mr. Owen was right, Mother does have great taste, my hotel suite is exceptional.

I kick off my shoes and peel down my stockings one by one because I am so hot in them, and sweaty from the heated banter Kol and I have endured all day long. He truly is something else, testing, beautiful, and... I cannot work him out properly, I just cannot put my finger on what his deal is.

I grab my cigarettes from the coffee table and head out into the night for some much needed fresh air, and pushing open the balcony doors from the living area, I exhale slowly with great joy. _Hmmm,_ the evening is cool on my naked legs, and slightly damp. Momentarily, I stare up at the cosmic starry sky. It is so beautiful and sable, like a glittery black cloak stealing its way around my shoulders. I sit in one of the black wrought iron chairs and light up a cigarette while London continues to bustle beneath me, never knowing of my existence way up here on the tenth floor. Inhaling a large lung full of smoke, I mentally bask in the rush of nicotine that hits every receptor in my brain. This is magnificent. I have needed this for so long now, I have needed some freedom.

_Knock, knock, knock._

The late night knocks on my front door catch me by surprise and I almost drop my cigarette.

I peer into my hotel room. "Who is it?" I call out.

I wait for a moment but no one replies, so I flick my cigarette over the balcony top, set my brandy down on the bistro table and I head inside, wondering furiously who would be knocking so late. I pull the door open and my mouth drops open in shock.

"Little Bird." Kol says with grace, strolling into my suite uninvited.

My heart hammers into my chest as I follow him visually, and for a moment, I do not know what to say. What the hell is he doing up here, in my room? I quickly forget his reasons for being here and gulp loudly because, _wow,_ he has a magnificent ass, round and perky, fitted nicely inside his gray suit trousers. He is also wearing the jacket to his suit - he was not earlier - and I have to say, the man is a God. I close the door once my wits come back to me.

"What are you doing up here?" I say marvel. I hardly recognize my tone, my voice is higher than usual.

He shrugs his shoulders as he heads for the balcony. "The night is still young, like you." he glances over his shoulder and half smiles. "I thought I would keep you company."

I frown while pursuing after him out onto the balcony. _Jeez,_ I could follow him with my eyes closed because there is a delicious trail of male musk in the air.

I reach him on the balcony and stop just beyond the threshold. "How did you know what room I was in?"

He sits comfortably in one of the bistro chairs and steals my brandy from the table. I arch a startling brow at him. _Who does he think he is?_ He props his legs up onto the other chair and smiles smugly at me, tugging at the corner of his lower lip with his teeth. He does not answer my question.

"Kol, how did you know what room I was in?" I say once more with my hands on my hips.

"Your room key card." he says simply, and he takes a large mouthful of my brandy.

"Oh." I blink down at him in stupefaction.

He cocks his head to one side while extending a long fingered hand towards the chair his feet are on. "Are you going to sit down?" he purrs.

"Are you going to move your feet?" I say snidely.

He stares haughtily at me through impossibly long lashes while shaking his head. I glower at him because, if I want to sit down, I have no choice but to grab his ankles to move his feet off of my chair. I heist a large lung full of air and grip the hem of his trousers tightly, and I swing his feet off. It is a task though, his legs are so heavy, and they are so long, he has no choice but to sit with them wide open. I sit down across from him and reach to steal my brandy back from his hand, and surprisingly, he does not hesitate to let me take it.

"There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" he teases.

I scowl. _Cocky bastard!_ I sit back in my chair, and, out of nothing short of flirtations, I lift my naked feet and rest them against his chair between his legs. I may as well indulge in his company, I did after all want to see him again. I take a quick sip of my brandy and pass it back to him, insuring he has to move to grab it. He leans forward and just gently touches the tips of my toes with his filled out crotch. I smirk waywardly as he takes my glass and sits back in his chair.

He stares at me with hooded eyes. "Petite allumeuse." he says.

_('Little tease')_

I bite my lower lip and try not to laugh. This _muther fucker_ thinks he can speak French to catch me off guard? _Oh please!_

"Nous utilisons le dieu des cadeaux nous a donné." I say with ease, each word rolling off my tongue as though it is my first language.

_('We use the gifts god has given us'.)_

His mouth drops open. "You speak French?"

"I have just spent four years in France at boarding school, of course I speak French." I say smugly.

He arches a perfect brow. "You know the French are conceited?"

I roll my eyes. "Do you have nothing better to do than to come up and annoy me?"

"I annoy you?" he says thrown.

"You are surprised?" I pull my feet away from him and sit arrogantly in my seat.

He crosses his arms over his chest and shrugs his shoulders. "No, I am not surprised I annoy you. I am surprised by how easily you've answered the question I have been asking myself all day."

"Ohhh? And what is that?" I am deadly curious.

"I've been wondering if you like me. But if I annoy you, it is the start of a love story in my opinion."

I gasp as I shoot forward in my seat. "And how the hell did you come to that conclusion?" _is this guy for real? _

He takes a quick sip of my brandy and slurps purposely. "It's like hating someone. There is a fine line between love and hate. So, annoy, charm, whatever, they can each be achieved if you feel either one, they're just at different ends of the scale."

"The scale being the operative thing here. If you do not possess the weights to balance things out, then you are just..." I shrug one shoulder. "...annoying."

"Or charming." he grins, passing me back my _now _empty brandy glass.

I snatch it from his hand. "Let us just stick with annoying." I rise to my feet and head for the living area.

"Going somewhere?" he teases.

I stop on the threshold and turn to raise my glass to him. "Just getting another drink." _pompous ass!_

I continue in my wake, not offering him a chance to ask for a drink - I am sure he will help himself if he wants one. I put my glass down on the drinks cabinet and grasp the edges as I lean into it for a quiet moment. I cannot work out if I like Kol or if he just annoys me, and I am finding the confliction extremely frustrating. I know I fancy him, that much I am sure of. But who would not? The man reeks of sex.

The telephone rings off the hook so I quickly grab the receiver.

"Hello, Cartel suite." I say.

"Miss Katherine?" a woman with a violin soft voice greets me.

"Yes?"

"Good evening. I'm calling to be sure you are in your hotel room, at your Mothers request."

"Oh. Where is my-"

My entire body suddenly quakes and I am unable to finish my sentence because I can feel something trailing the back of my naked thighs. I turn at lightning speed and find myself in Kol's chest! _Where the hell did he come from?_

"Delicate." he whispers, pinching my chin softly.

I flush fiercely because, _wow,_ his touch, it beats throughout my body like wildfire. We are toe to toe, our eyes locked as one, and I am panting hard into the telephone receiver - I cannot help it, there is suddenly no air in the room! His black eyes are ablaze, and mine are filled with want, too.

"Miss Katherine, are you there?" the woman asks.

"Yes, sorry." I shake my head to gather my wits and draw my eyes down to Kol's chest. "Please, tell my Mother I am back in my room and will soon be heading to bed."

"Okay, Miss Katherine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I say.

I set down the receiver blindly because my eyes are still on Kol's solid chest. He reaches past me, leaning into me with more means than necessary, but I edge back into the cabinet to insure he does not make physical contact - I do not think my body will survive his touch again! He grins down at me while grabbing my empty brandy glass and he pulls it to his lips, and slowly, he licks across my smudged lipstick mark.

"Hmmm." he groans.

My eyes are wide, and my heart is pattering like a machine gun. My goodness,that has to be the sexiest thing I have witnessed, _ever!_ He leans past me again and this time fills the glass half full with brandy. I hear every drop of liquid being poured into the tumbler, my senses are extra aware.

"Here." he passes it to me while hunching down to look deep into my eyes. "You okay, Katherine Cartel?" his eyes flicker between mine. "You look rather flush."

My psyche finally awakens and I snatch the glass out of his hand because I damn well know what he is up too!

"You can keep me company if you like, but do not for a second think you are getting laid, tonight." I snap, and I storm back out onto the low lit balcony.

He chuckles to himself while following after me. I sit back in my chair, mentally going over everything that has just happened. I cannot actually believe he touched me that way, so... indecently! And shamefully, I liked it. I sag into my seat. He unbuttons his suit jacket while lowering into his chair, and resting his elbows on the arms of his chair, he cups his square chin. He stares at me and starts to rake one finger over his lower lip. I lick my lips subconsciously as my eyes follow that finger.

"Challenging little thing, aren't you?" he says huskily.

His coaxing voice snaps me out of this heady entrance. "I am only challenging because I am being challenged."

"And what makes you think I am challenging you?"

I draw out a long sigh. "Let us not go over my thoughts of you challenging me, let us skip right to the part for why."

"I want you beneath me, it's that simple." he winks. "But I now see it is going to be a rather lengthy task."

I flush. _Holy crap,_ _this is better than chocolate!_

"Well, nothing worth having is easy, Kol." I say low, and my stomach is acrobatic with hunger, a hunger for him! _Baby, I want you, too!_ The realization just hit me like a Tsunami!

He says nothing, and for a moment I am utterly stunned.

"What is that I hear?" I put my hand to my ear mockingly. "Silent for once, Mr. Cocky?"

"Not silent, just deep in thought."

I frown. "What are you thinking about?"

He releases his chin and purses his lips. "I am wondering how you would look in cuffs, and on your knees, quiet for once." he is deadly serious.

"What?" I gasp.

_Did he really just say that?_

"I do not think you would be the perfect submissive, but, it would be fun teaching you."

I blink in dismay. Jesus Christ, he is dirtier than the girls at my previous boarding school!

"You will never have me as your submissive! Let us just get that straight."

He grins smugly. "Everyone has the potential to be submissive. For most, it just takes money, but I see that you will need better incentive."

I am utterly lost for words. _Who the hell is this guy?_ He starts laughing out of the blue and covers his mouth with his palm.

"What is so funny?"

"You are not submissive, you are submischief." he continues to laugh. "Submissive to your mischievous behaviour!" he really starts belting one out.

Slowly I shake my head. "Dick." I curse.

"Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I am just playing." he says through his laughter.

I scowl at him, and he finally stops his bout of laughter but unexpectedly stares me hard in the face.

"How many people have you kissed?" he says.

My mouth pops open and I just stare in a stupefied fashion.

"Forgotten how to speak?" he teases, leaning forward and taking the brandy from my hand.

"No, I just... that is a little personal." I gulp hard while tugging at the hem of my dress. I suddenly feel exposed.

"We are both adults. Come on, tell me, how many?" his gaze is wild with desire.

"I am not telling you!" I say through gritting teeth.

My goodness, his audacity is unnerving! I quickly rise from my chair and head for the brandy decanter - I need more than a few sips to deal with him! I return to the balcony, the decanter in hand, and I take the glass from him. I refill it and down every last drop, and I am unexpectedly unbothered by the heat of the spirit - nothing compares to him! I refill it again and neck this glassful also.

"Easy, that's not fruit juice." he frantically snatches the glass from my hand.

"I am not ten years old, Kol. I can handle my drink."

His mouth drops open. "You drank when you were ten?"

"What?" I frown. "No. Stop picking at all my words."

"You said it, Little Bird, not me." he sits back in his chair, the empty glass still in hand.

I roll my eyes infuriatingly and lower back into my seat. Never in my life have I taken such tongue and cheek from a man, but with him, I cannot seem to tell him to bugger off! My head starts to feel lighter, relaxing magnificently from the constant flow of alcohol that is now drifting throughout my body. _Yes,_ this is what I need, no tension, just heady drunkenness and courage.

"Can I have the glass back, please?" I say angelically, hoping to appeal to his better nature - he is a man after all.

He puts the empty glass on the bistro table and blatantly ignores my question. He leans forward in his chair, his elbows firmly on his knees, and he bows his head to me.

"What will it take for you to tell me?" he whispers.

"Tell you what?"

He half grins. "How many men you have kissed. I am deadly curious."

I stare into his wicked black eyes and wonder if I should play with him. _Damn,_ it is like playing with the devil, I should not. But I want to, so badly!

"Do you fancy playing a game?" I ask seductively.

He arches a brow. "With you? You do not even need to ask."

I smirk while getting to my feet and I drift towards the telephone inside my suite. Now I am a little drunk, my playful daring side is coming out in full force. I collect a pink sticky note pad and two pens, and I retreat back out to Mr. Cocky. I lower into my chair.

"Ever played, Guess Who?" I say.

"Of course. It's like cheap Charades."

"You want to know how many people I have kissed?" I shrug my shoulders. "Let us play." I split the pad and pass him one half and a pen. "Every time you win, you can ask me a question, and every time I win, I can do the same."

He locks eyes with me, and the longer I hold his gaze, the more I think I can see a transient look of worry.

"Katherine Cartel, are you sure you want to play with me? I'm known for my trickery." he says seriously.

"You cannot trick your way through this game, Kol."

"You can trick your way through anything." he purrs, his statement having an ulterior meaning.

I roll my eyes. "Trick me if you must. See if I care."

I pretend to write down a name of an actor, inwardly giggling for the moment I stick the blank piece of paper on his forehead - _two can play this game!_

"We will stick to a specific movie. Ever seen, Eyes Wide Shut?" I say.

He gasps loudly. "Now, what is a sweet little thing like you doing watching movies like that?"

I sigh, hard. "Kol, trust me when I tell you this, I am not so sweet." I am so serious it is disarming, even to myself.

He purses his lips. "Beneath this bitter persona." he points up and down my body with a long finger. "There is sweetness in there, somewhere. It just needs a firm hand to unleash it."

I scoff. "I am beginning to think you are a sadomasochist." I say dire. "You enjoy a good hiding, and you like giving out your firm hand?"

He laughs smugly. "Little Bird, do not sound so worried. Giving and receiving pain can be enjoyable, especially when you are inflicting it on one who annoys you." he winks.

"_Hmmm._" I moan while in momentary thought. "You do annoy me." I wonder how it would feel to slap that pretty face of his.

"Well, let's not waste the evening playing games like Guess Who. I am sure you have plenty of things we can play with in your bedroom."

He rises from his chair and my mouth drops open. Is he for real? He actually wants me to hit him?

"You want me to beat you?" I say breathlessly.

He scoffs beneath his breath. "No." he says deadpan. "I'll be the one giving the hiding."

My heart draws to a slow stop, and I blink up at him passively scared.

He extends me a large hand. "Come." he coaxes.

I stare at his hand for so long that black spots gather in my vision. Is he actually for real? He wants to go into my bedroom and... _play!_

I swallow hard. "Sit back down, Kol." I say sternly.

"Are you sure you want me to?"

I narrow my eyes up at him. "Yes." I drag the word out for as long as I can to exude significance.

He shrugs his shoulders. "As you wish, Katherine Cartel." he lowers into his chair.

_Hmmm,_ I love the way he says my name, it rolls off of his tongue with seductive entrance. Thank goodness he did not say my name while on his feet, I would have been putty in his huge hands.

"Can I now stick the paper to you?" I ask, hoping to divert the growing sexual tension.

"Of course. Where would you like to stick it?" he says huskily.

I cannot help but giggle. "To your head, stupid."

While grinning fiercely, he leans towards me, so I stick the pink paper on his forehead, but unexpectedly, I am struck down with a thunderous sensation, a sybaritic zest. It beats throughout my body, ordering my inner muscles to clench. _What the hell is this? _

"Are you done?" he says.

My hand is still to his forehead because I just cannot help myself, I like the way he feels beneath my fingers.

"Yes. I am just making sure it does not fall off." I lie.

He sits back in his chair. "Good. Now, forget how many people you've kissed. If I win, I want you to kiss me."

"Ohhh, no..." I elongate every word. "You are not changing the rules."

"I did warn you." he challenges.

Smugly, I glower at him._ Oh Honey, I should have warned you, too. You cannot win, there is no name on your paper._

"I will heed your warning and keep my guard up if it makes you feel better." I mock.

"What pleases you, pleases me." he teases.

He starts to write down a name on his piece of paper but stops suddenly.

"Little Bird, before we play, I must ask your age." he smiles crookedly. "This game is for women over sixteen, only."

I frown. "If you think I am only sixteen, why are you in my suite?"

He shrugs one shoulder. "Old enough to bleed, old enough to butcher."

_Whoa!_ My face could tell a thousand stories of shock with the way I am staring at him. What a... grotesque thing to say!

I scowl at him. "And if she is old enough to speak, she is old enough to report you."

His mouth drops open and for a moment, he just stares at me, his eyes alight with humour.

"Touché, Little Bird." he says.

"Touché indeed."

He leans forward and reaches for me, and I solidify immediately. What is he doing? He grabs my naked knee and squeezes me there, right where my pressure point is. I tense every muscle I possess.

"How old are you?" he says once more, coaxing my age with physical contact.

"I am eighteen." I say with a trembling voice. "And you are...?"

He winks. "Twenty-four."

He releases my knee and I unknowingly exhale, just now realizing I was holding my breath. I sag in my chair.

"Too old for you, am I?" he asks curiously.

I half smile. "With your mental age, you are probably more too young for me."

"Well, age is just a number." he says simply.

"You would not be saying that if we met ten years ago."

Vulgarly, he screws up his face. "Sometimes you worry me."

I giggle. "Sometimes I worry myself."

**I**t is now three in the morning and Kol obviously has not figured out his Guess Who name. He has mentioned every actor in Eyes Wide Shut, and also repeated a few. I am kind of surprised that he has not given up already, he must know something is not right.

"Do you give up?" I say, knowing it is time for the game to come to an end.

Slowly, he shakes his head. "No. I never give up."

"Kol, you must give up this time. Trust me. You will not guess your actor." I am sincere because I can only imagine how frustrated he must be feeling.

I reach for him and steal the paper from his forehead, also insuring I do not touch him. I pass it to him and quickly sit back in my chair to observe his reaction.

He blinks down at the blank piece of paper in shock. "You tricked me!" he gasps.

"Yes." I burst out laughing and feel magnificently triumphant.

He shakes his head in a displeasing fashion, and with one strong hand, he screws up the paper.

"Do you always deceive people?"

I smile smugly. "Only some."

He scoffs. "So, you are beautiful without equal, dangerously alluring, and you like to dupe men." he shakes his head again and I blush as a result to his compliments. "Who are you, the devil in disguise?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Maybe. But you can call me, Miss Katherine."

He chuckles and tosses the piece of paper over the balcony top. "Why did you cheat?"

"Why not?"

He leans forward in his chair and narrows his dark eyes at me. "Do not counter my question, Miss Katherine. Why did you cheat?"

I smirk. "Because I could."

"Really?" he elongates his word. "So, what you really mean is, you didn't think you could beat me fair and square?"

"Ohhh, I could have, it would have just taken a while longer."

He sits back and cups his square chin. "Perfection should never be rushed, Miss Katherine. These things need nurturing for full satisfaction."

"Taking you down a peg is thrilling beyond belief. And the quicker, the better, in my opinion."

For a moment I smile superiorly, but his black gaze burns into my eyes so fiercely that my smile turns into a fleeting frown. He looks serious, like... something is bothering him.

"Where did you inherit your smart mouth?" he asks.

I sigh long and steely. "Life."

"That was a rather jaded sigh."

"Life is jaded. It is not a box of chocolates, Kol."

He grunts with agreement. "So your life has made you this fiery young woman?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't need to." he says deadpan. "Why are you so confronting and challenging every second of your day?"

"I am not." I scoff.

"Ohhh, come on. You always have your guard up. Tell me why?"

I stare at him unblinkingly, wondering how the hell we got to this conversation. I do not answer him, for some bizarre reason, I cannot.

He tilts his head to one side and watches me closely. "So, are you going to tell me why you are this way?"

"No... I mean, I am not any way." I frown deeply.

"Miss Katherine, we are not born troubled, it comes with occurrences."

"I am not troubled." I snap. _How dare he!_

"Why can you not answer me? It is a simple question."

"I have answered you!"

He arches a brow. "No, you have not."

I rake my fingers through my hair rapidly while blinking up at the black sky. I am not sure if I am annoyed by his question or if I am shutting down because I feel exposed.

"Why are you asking me this?" my voice is harsh.

"Because, I want to know you better." he says softly.

I taper my eyes at him. "Why?"

He half smiles. "My question first."

I roll my eyes. "We are not having this conversation. You lost the game so you inevitably lost your right to ask me questions."

"You cheated."

I frown. "Pardon?"

"You cheated. So the game is void."

I smile sarcastically. "If I did not cheat, I am sure you would have. I just beat you to the punch."

He nods slightly. "So, on top of your personal Great Wall of China, everything is a race with you. A contest." he rubs his stubbly chin musingly.

"Isn't everything a dick contest?" I say gray.

"Not with a woman, it isn't."

I huff purposely. "That is because men like you do not see women as equal. And that will ultimately be your downfall."

His eyebrows shoot up perplexingly. "So, you actually think you are equal to me?" he points at himself. "Men?"

"I don't think, I know."

"And of what evidence do you have to make your opinion count?" he mocks.

"It does not need to count to everyone, Kol. It just needs to make sense."

His smile is large but unconvinced. He sits back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest. "Continue with your... sense." he elongates 'sense,' mocking me again.

I cock my head to one side while looking at him with arrogance. "Were you bored down in the Casino before coming up to see me?"

"Not bored, just intrigued by you."

"And why would I-" I point at myself, "-an unequal woman, intrigue such an apt man?"

"Because you have a desirable, smart mouth."

I scowl playfully. "But not matched to yours, surely?"

He arches a perfect brow. "Touché, Miss Katherine."

_Touché indeed, Mr. Cocky!_

"You know, for such a young woman, you are very smart." he praises.

"Well thank you." I say satisfyingly, and my annoyance quickly turns into pleasure.

He reaches into his gray jacket pocket and pulls out a cigarette. He stares at me while lighting it, and I think I see a ghost of a smile, just slightly, but I could be wrong. I study him while he smokes, and grow unexpectedly rouse as I watch his thick lips mould around the end of the cigarette._ Hmmm,_ he has nice lips, I would like to kiss them. Perhaps I should have lost the game? I cup my chin and lean into my palm while falling into a heady daze. He is so mesmerizing to watch. He catches me staring at him and my insides quake furiously with embarrassment.

"You have really pretty eyes." he whispers. "So green. I could stare at them all evening long."

I blush. "Well... thank you." what a nice thing to say, and after such a heated debate.

"You are welcome, Miss Katherine." he winks.

I blush again but this time I am unable to stop, so nervously, I reach for my bottom lip and fiddle while staring at him.

"Do you smoke?" he asks curiously.

"I do. May I have a cigarette, please?"

"You can share mine." he says impassively.

I perk up in my chair. "Ohhh, so I am now equal enough to share your cigarette?" I say smugly, making my point clear.

"Little Bird, it's just a cigarette. Now, if we were smoking a cigar, we would be having a completely different conversation."

"Little Bird." I scoff. "If we were smoking a cigar, I would probably be the one who bought it here."

I laugh sarcastically, but my laughter is cut short. He grins while slipping one hand back inside his jacket pocket, and to my utter horror, he pulls out a thick brown cigar. He does not pass it to me, he gently places it on the bistro table.

"You were saying?" he is victorious.

Mentally I cringe_._ "Touché, Mr. Cocky."

He reaches for the cigar. "You can smoke it if you like, Miss Katherine. Here." he grunts while passing it to me. "All you have to do is gently stick it between your teeth, light it up, and suck hard." he bows his head slightly. "But, be careful not to swallow too much, it can be harsh on the throat."

I raise my eyebrows in a vanquish fashion and take it with a weak hand, but I do not put it to my lips, I just stare at it. I draw out a defeated sigh while getting to my feet.

"Going somewhere?" he teases.

"No, you are." I smile pettily. "You can leave now. I am going to bed." I say while walking into the living area.

"Oh, stop pouting, Little Bird, and be grateful you lost to a man like me and not a feeble one."

I snigger to myself. _Cocky Bastard!_ I grab my mobile from the coffee table to set my alarm for tomorrow but freeze in place because I can sense Kol at my back, I can feel his body heat. For a moment I do nothing, I just stand here quietly, my innards trembling as a result to him being so close to me. He presses into my hair and inhales deeply.

"What are you doing?" I gasp, turning into his chest.

He hunches down and stares right into my eyes. "Inhaling your scent." he says huskily and imprisons me with his dark gaze. "You smell so good, Miss Katherine." he closes his eyes and inhales again. "Like sultry flowers." he stares down at my lips. "Are you wearing Chanel No. 5?"

I release a harsh breath. "How the hell do you know what I am wearing?"

"I'm a man of many talents." he shrugs his shoulders. "It comes with years of experience."

_Experience?_ What does he mean by that? I blink up at him and cast my eyes over his dirty blonde hair, and immediately I am hypnotized. His hair, it is so messy, so unruly, and begging me to rake my fingers through every strand. Subconsciously, I lick my lips.

"What are you thinking?" he says curiously.

I speak without mental permission. "That I would like to rake my fingers through your hair." my voice is desperate and low.

He reaches for my hand, eyeing me firstly - I think for permission. I do nothing, I just gaze into his smouldering black eyes. He takes my wrist in a feather light grip, and pulling it mid-air, he forces my fingers through every lock. _Oh Jesus Christ!_ His hair is soft like silk, thick like cotton, and weaving perfectly around each of my fingers as I imagined it would. Something happens inside me while I am touching him, like a mental orgasm, a rush of ecstasy. I shudder inside.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" he whispers.

I shake my head while quietly gasping for air. _Enough is enough!_ I snatch my hand back and press it flat against his hard chest to order him away from me. I cannot take the heat of his presence, it is robbing me of my will to fight him off! As soon as he takes a step back, I haul my hand into my chest and cradle it. He locks eye contact with me, and as much as I want to free myself from his compulsion, I cannot. I hold his gaze.

"Miss Katherine, if you do not kiss me, I am not leaving here tonight."

He leans towards me and blinks down at my mouth, but I extend a slender hand between our bodies to stop him.

"The only thing you will be kissing is the top of my hand to wish me goodnight!"

He shakes his head slowly. "No. I'm not leaving."

"Fine." I flex my finger towards the couch. "The couch is over there, and I am sorry to tell you this, but it is disgustingly uncomfortable." I smirk smugly. "And a spare blanket is beneath the coffee table. Goodnight." I say, and I drift towards my bedroom.

He sighs harshly behind me, and I slow my pace so I can listen to him. I am expecting him to pursue after me, I think I even want him to. He does not, and unexpectedly, I grow dejected inside. I so badly want to banter with him until the sun rises and burns our sleepy eyes, but I cannot, I will end up beneath him, gasping for my damn life,I know it. He is too alluring, too dangerously alluring. I cross my bedroom threshold and turn to close the doors behind myself, and I watch him through the crack as they shut. His eyes are on me, but I did not need to see his face to know this, I felt his gaze, firing into my back as I walked away from him. I smile to myself, and quickly, I strip out of my dress in the darkness of my suite. I am left in only my panties. I walk towards my bed, but something inside tells me to listen to what he is doing. Will he actually stay the night on the couch? Or was he just playing games when he said he was not leaving without a kiss? I press my ear into the cold door panel, and my heart races as I hear the song, Al Green, How Can You Mend A Broken Heart, singing from my stereo. I cup my blushing smile with my palm. He is staying, holy hell, he really is staying! A man of his word. _Wow,_ how rare they are these days. If things continue this way, the next few months in London are going to be fun, I can sense it.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

_Friday_

**T**he early morning sun coaxes me from my slumber, and I expect to rouse in my dorm in France, but as I blink through the illuminating autumn morning, I realize I am in a suite at my Mother's Casino Hotel.

"Awww." I whimper as the day creeps into my eyes.

I cup my forehead with sympathy because, _my goodness,_ I feel rotten. I pull my duvet around my face and hug it for comfort, mentally thanking god for wrapping me up in one-hundred percent Egyptian cotton - _my favourite. _

As the sun rises further and drifts endlessly into my bedroom, I know I must get up before the morning is gone, I must not sleep the day away.I turn on my back and outstretch my arms, but shockingly, I catch Kol's bloody face with my elbow!

"Hey!" I shoot upright and nudge him hard in the shoulder. "What are you doing on my bed?"

"Hmmm." he moans while shifting onto his side, still in the land of dreams.

Memories of last night suddenly pool in my mind and I grab my mouth in disbelief. I remember how he touched my naked thighs with such delicacy, how the tenderness of his fingers sent wildfire throughout my body. I smirk to myself. The way he licked across my lipstick mark on the brandy glass was... hedonic. I cannot believe how I reacted to him. I frown. I must like him. I peer at him from the corner of my eye. He is above the duvet, still fully dressed in that delectable gray suit, but it is no longer crisp, it is wrinkled all over.

I shove him again, this time a little harder. "Kol, wake up."

He blinks up at me but quickly squeezes his eyes closed. "Katherine, close the curtains." he groans.

My mouth drops open. "Eh, no! Get off of my bed!"

I lean down to the foot of the bed and grasp a gray blanket. I pull the soft linen around my body as I slide out from beneath the duvet and I scowl furiously - this bastard has seen my half naked body!

"Kol!"

"Okay, okay." he murmurs. "Stop shouting." tiredly, he sits up and rests himself back against the square mahogany headboard.

"What are you doing in here?" I say.

"You had a nightmare and were screaming." he generously rubs his sleepy eyes. "I came to comfort you."

I glare at him. "Nice try, Romeo."

He stares up at me momentously. "Katherine, I'm serious. Your ear piercing screams scared the shit out of me."

I frown. Is he serious? I do suffer with nightmares. I sit on the edge of my bed while drawing out a long breath, and I rub my temples tenderly. _Ouch,_ my head hurts more than I thought.

"Hungover?" he teases.

"Yes." I croak. "I feel like absolute crap."

"You just need a good breakfast inside you." he yawns while swinging his long legs over the side of the bed. "Get ready and I'll take you to breakfast. It can be our first date." he looks down at me from the corner of his eye.

I flush. "You." I point mockingly at him. "Want to date me?" _is he for real?_

He shrugs one shoulder. "Yes. I know it is surprising. You are a lucky girl having a chance to date me." he winks.

I roll my eyes. "You are such a dick."

"Huh." he scoffs. "What a nice thing to say, so very ladylike."

I bump into him playfully with my shoulder. "I am only teasing you."

He narrows his hooded eyes down at me. "I know." he whispers into my ear, decreeing a feverish heat to beat throughout my body.

"You look beautiful in the morning." he breathes.

I stare up into his black, black eyes, and I am strangely unable to reply to his compliment, I just smirk at him. _You do not look so bad yourself Eros, but that hair needs a comb through._

"Oh, thanks, Kol. That was a nice thing to say." he mocks in a squeaky voice.

"Oh be quiet." I say shyly, blushing with every passing second.

He grins while rising to his feet and stretches out his magnificently tall body. "Get dressed, Little Bird, I'm famished."

I stand also. "I need to have a shower first."

"Don't worry about it, you look better than the autumn dawn that is upon us." he passes me and opens the balcony doors, allowing the morning freshness to steal its way into my suite.

I smirk to myself while watching him move with ease as he steps out into the sun. The idea that he wants little old me is very satisfying. I grab my phone while still smirking to myself, but my heart rapidly grinds to a halt when I see a message from Mother, reminding me of breakfast with my Aunt!

"Shit, breakfast!" I gasp. I peer down at the crystal alarm clock on the mahogany bedside cabinet and see it is almost eight! "Holy fucking shit!"

Without another thought, I quickly run into the en-suite bathroom, the gray blanket still tight around my half naked body.

"What's wrong?" Kol calls out.

"I am late, I am fucking late!" I screech while pulling down the stainless steel shower leaver. "We will have to do breakfast another time, I have a breakfast date already planned."

I do not wait for the water to heat, I step into the open shower and rest my sluggish body against the gray marble tiles. The flow is just slightly cool, but heating fast - although I should have a cold shower, that guy is doing crazy things to me already and it is barely eight in the morning! I hurriedly squeeze shampoo into my palms and lather my hair, and while the shampoo sets in my hair, I scrub my body.

_Damn,_ I so badly want to cancel meeting my Aunt and take Kol up on his offer to 'give me a good breakfast,'but I know I do not have the luxury of such a decision. Mentally I deflate. This is the story of my life, and it is getting old, fast.

I rinse myself free of suds and do not bother to condition my locks, I do not have time. I pull up the shower leaver to turn the water flow off, grab a towel from the heated towel rack and dry myself in record time. I wrap the _now_ damp towel around my body and dash into my bedroom, but I do not enter fully, I stop on the threshold and frown while gazing around.

"Kol?" I call out but he does not answer me. Slowly I walk into the living area. "Kol, are you here?" I say once more. "Huh, he must have left."

I do not have time to worry about where he is, I need to get ready. I return to my bedroom and collect my silver hair dryer from my vanity dresser and blow out my tress, brushing the length down my back to order it in place. I dress so fast that I fear all my clothes are on back to front, and I even forget applying my makeup, but I bear no time to think about how I look, I rush for the elevator, praying to god that I have not missed my Aunt.

**I** reach the welcome foyer in a frenzy, and scan every mahogany table in the public tea area beside the entrance doors, hoping to see Aunt Lucy. It is not very busy, there are only a few guests having breakfast. I peer over every head and the intensity of my body slackens when I spot her seated at a small table by the sunlit window, dressed in a purple cardigan, her chocolate brown hair hauled high above her head in a neat bun. I smile fondly. She is gazing at her watch on her slender wrist, probably wondering where the hell I am. I rush over to her.

I gently tap her shoulder. "Aunt Lucy."

"Katherine." she gushes, and rising from her chair, she pulls me into her arms and cradles me tightly. "Oh, it has been too long. I've missed you." she whispers into my ear.

I smile against her soft cheek, feeling more than at home in her arms. "I have missed you too."

She releases my body and cups my face with both her tiny hands, and stares right into my eyes while stroking my cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

"Still so beautiful." she breathes.

I blush. Aunt Lucy is where I get my looks from, for sure. Her hair is natural chocolate brown, and her bright green eyes have the same black circles surrounding her irises like mine do. Her delicious olive skin is flawless - although I have not inherited her flawless tone, I suffer with imperfections because I tend to forget washing my makeup off before bed.

She releases my face. "Here, please sit." she ushers for me to take a seat next to her. "You look very pretty in pink, Katherine." she compliments affectionately. "I have never seen you wear this colour."

I am wearing a long sleeve Aran knit dress. It is the palest shade of pink and fitted loosely around my stomach and upper thighs - I reserve my roomy clothes for meals as I tend to overindulge in my food.

"Mother brought it for me."

"Yes." she sighs. "Your Mother always did have great taste."

While lowering into my chair, I peer over the mahogany breakfast table and stare sceptically at all the white plates. Jeez, she has ordered everything from the menu! Pancakes, scrambled egg, fruit, croissants, and French toast!

"Could not decide on what to eat?" I tease.

For a moment she says nothing, so I steal her gaze and hold it acutely. She quickly cups her mouth and blinks at me through watery green eyes, and my stomach is suddenly overwrought with despair because I sense sadness from her.

"Aunt Lucy?" I murmur anxiously. "What is wrong?"

She smiles weakly. "I am sorry, Katherine. I am sorry." she wipes her eyes with the backs of her hands. "I have no idea what you like to eat. It has been so long since I last saw you." she stifles.

_Whoa,_ that was abrupt! She has gone from flattery to poignant in a nanosecond.

"I am still the same Katherine, Aunt Lucy. I still enjoy the same foods."

"I know." she swallows hard. "But four years without seeing you is such a long time, Katherine. So much could have changed." she shakes her head lightly.

"I am sorry, Aunt Lucy. I wanted to see you, so badly."

"It was not your fault, it was your Mothers." she scoffs sickeningly. "She would tell me nothing of your whereabouts or of how you were doing." she squeezes her eyes closed.

I frown and grow exceedingly worried about her. "Aunt Lucy, are you okay?"

She peers down at her knotted fingers in her lap. "I don't know, Katherine."

I stare in anguish, and have absolutely no idea how to purloin her misery. "Please, tell me what is bothering you." I beg.

A briefness of silence becomes us.

"You know I believed you, don't you?" she whispers while drawing her eyes up to mine. "I fought for you to stay. I never wanted your Mother to send you away to France. It was not your fault for-"

I cut her off hastily by holding one hand midair because I feel extremely uncomfortable speaking of my past.

"It is okay. I know you believed me." I take her hand and squeeze it gently.

"You just have to know that I didn't want you to be sent away. You were just a child."

"Please, Aunt Lucy. Please. Let us not discuss this. I am back now, and I am okay."

She smiles faintly. "Are you sure you are okay? Because if you are not, I can request that you come live with me. I will speak to your Mother, Katherine. I will go to your Father."

Inside I am trembling with possibilities, and I so desperately want to scream, _'yes, please, take me with you!' _But Mother will only extend some kind of punishment to Aunt Lucy for interfering.

"I am okay, Aunt Lucy. I promise." I lie feebly.

I pull her into my arms and hug her. She sags against me while casting her hand down my back and over my hair.

"I just want to make sure you are okay, and happy." she says so low that I can barely hear her.

"I am happy." I lie again, but I am lying to aid her pain.

We sit back in our chairs and gaze at one another.

"You are so pretty. You have grown into a wonderful woman." she praises.

I smirk. "Well, I do get my looks from you."

She shakes her head while stifling back her runny nose. "And thank goodness." she laughs weakly.

"Good morning, ladies." a guy says huskily from behind us.

I do not need to see his face to know who it is - it is Kol! My heart drops into my stomach and patters like a machine gun. I turn slightly in my chair, hoping I had beer goggles on whilst looking at him last night. I exhale sharply. Nope, no beer goggles, the guy is hotter than lava! I stare deadpan because I am unable to conjure up the right expression to greet him. I want to smile, I want to roll my eyes - damn I want to run for the hills because I know he is trouble! I cast my eyes all over him while biting my lower lip. He looks casual, sexily casual, dressed in tight black jeans and a long sleeve blue Polo neck. His dirty blonde hair is tidier than last night but still naturally unruly. My stomach muscles tighten involuntarily. Jesus, he is so freaking hot it is actually stupid!

"Good morning, Kol." I say low.

"You two know one another?" Aunt Lucy gasps.

I stare over at her, and catch her fleeting expression of worry.

"Yes. We met last night. Kol, this is my Aunt Lucy - Aunt Lucy, Kol."

He bows down and stares up at her from beneath his long lashes, and taking her hand gently, he kisses her there. "It's nice to see you again, Lucy." he half smiles.

I solidify.

"Good morning, Kol." she says impassively while narrowing her green eyes at me. "I know him, Katherine. He is your parent's business partner's son."

The entire room suddenly closes in on me. _Holy hell!_ He must be the guy Mother forced I stay away from, the one who has the other penthouse in the hotel! I stare at them both unblinkingly with my mouth wide open.

"Katherine, are you okay?" Aunt Lucy says breathlessly, leaning forward slightly in her chair.

I clear my throat. "Yes, I am... I am fine." I stutter.

Kol pulls out a chair and sits next to me but I dare not look at him while he is so close to me, I fear what will happen to my face. I even hold my breath to insure I am not hit with his musky scent - that will be my undoing! He slides his hand beneath the floral table spread and grabs my naked knee. My eyes fire open! Shit, he cannot do that! I jump to my feet.

"Aunt Lucy, I am not feeling so good." I gulp loudly. "Do you mind if I skip breakfast?"

She glances suspiciously for a moment, flickering her green eyes between Kol and I.

"Yes, of course." she says eventually.

A flood of relief fills my system because now I can put at least one floor between Kol and myself. I bend down to kiss her cheek to wish her farewell and she cups my face again and presses hers against mine.

"Please call me later, so I know you are okay, Katherine." she whispers.

"I will, I promise."

I rise and watch her magnificent green eyes fill with desperation as she blinks back her tears. Inside I am hysterically worried about her. I must be sure to keep regular contact, I cannot have her feeling dejected because of me.

"Goodbye, Katherine." she says, her voice low and soft.

"Goodbye, Aunt Lucy." I glance over at Kol. "Bye, Kol." I say dismissively.

I scurry off towards the elevator segment, my legs carrying me as fast as they possibly can across the black and white marble foyer. I need to stay away from Kol at all costs, unless I fancy my boarding school for another three years! I enter the elevator, and just as the doors close behind me, a strong hand forces them back open, but I do not bother to look and see who is there because I am still in dismay that Kol is the guy I am supposed to stay away from. What are the chances? I shake my head.

I peer up because the elevator doors still have not closed, and to my utter horror, I catch Kol staring down at me while leaning against the frame.

He crosses his arms over his chest. "What's wrong?" he says.

I swallow nervously. "Kol, you must leave me alone." I say and I passively press the button for my floor.

He steps into the elevator purposely, allowing the doors to close behind him.

"Kol!" I admonish.

The elevator barely reaches the next floor before he whacks the red stop button, forcing it to a halt.

"Kol!" I snap.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." he grins playfully.

I grab my head aggressively with both my hands and pace the floor in front of him. Why did he have to do that? Why come into the elevator with me when I told him he must leave me alone?

"Why do I have to leave you alone?"

Reluctantly, I stare up at him with weak eyes. "My Mother ordered me to stay away from you."

I turn into the mirrored panel so I cannot see him but inwardly I gasp when I notice my ghostly face. My goodness, no wonder Aunt Lucy was so willing to let me leave breakfast, I look nauseatingly ill.

"Why would she order you to stay away from me?"

I do not desire to hurt his feelings by telling him that she thinks he is trouble, so I will use my own bad behaviour to my advantage.

"Because I am trouble, and your parent's would not like you to be mixed up with me. There is a reason she shipped me off to boarding school. And it was because I am bad news."

"Hmmm." he moans. "You see, now I'm confused because I told my Mother about you this morning and she was quite looking forward to meeting you."

My eyes widen with shock and I fire around to face him. "You told your Mother about me? Are you mad?"

He smiles weakly. "Katherine, I met you, I like you, we are friends." he shrugs his wide shoulders. "My Mother knows all my friends, we are very close like that."

_Well, it is nice to know that one of us gets along swimmingly with our Mother! _

I sigh long and steely. "Kol, I am sorry to tell you this, but my Mother thinks you are trouble and she told me that if I mingle with you, she will send me back to boarding school." I drop it on him, and I feel terrible.

He frowns. "Well, we'd better make sure she doesn't find out, then."

I shake my head, and furiously wave my hands midair like a mad woman. "No, no, no. You do not know my Mother, Kol. She will send me away, and relentlessly punish me. And I am sorry, but you are not worth it for me." I cringe inside because I know I have hurt his feelings.

"So that's it?" he says.

"Yes. Now will you please press the button so the elevator can take me up to my room?"

He scoffs loudly and whacks the red button to start the elevator. He turns his back to me, and my goodness, annoyed does not cover the vibe I am sensing from him. I feel so bad, guilt is on my skin like hot water. I would love nothing more than to allow our friendship to grow, but I cannot, Mother has given her orders.

The doors ping open on my floor and I dash past him out of the elevator and into the Venetian red lobby. I quickly unlock my front door and once inside, I close the door behind myself and fall into it, feeling a sense of relief that Kol is not near me. I do not want to go back to boarding school, I was so lonely, it was so empty for me. I sag ground to the floor, my back still against the door, and I cup my face with both my hands. Will Mother ever stop barking her orders and just let me be free? I sigh. I have hope that one day, she will.

Once calmer, I programme myself into Mother's way of thinking. I know she desires me to be the perfect daughter she can be proud she raised, and the only way I know to do this is perception. Naivety, be reticent, and above all, be graceful. Her programming technique plays furiously in my head on repeat.

'Katherine, shop to your heart's desire and fill your life with expensive things; ninety percent of human beings have trouble seeing beyond money. Find clever hobbies that give the impression of control and fill your empty days with them. And always allow men to think they have the upper hand by acting naive and being quiet. It is our ability to act naive that keeps us safe from the darkest people in this world.'

The woman puts _MK Ultra_ to shame. I rise to my feet and walk into my sun filled bedroom. I open the integrated wardrobe and collect my bank card from the hotel room safe, but as soon as the plastic card is in my hand, I feel numb. I stare at its gold outlay with heaviness in my gut. I hate the idea of money making things better, because it does not - buying more things will not fill this void. I squeeze my eyes closed. I just want to go home to my Father and resolve myself there, with his affectionate support to help me through. A single tear escapes my eye. I feel so crappy, I have a hangover in play and I miss my Father, today more than ever. I so badly want to speak with him, hear his voice, hear him tell me he is proud of me, hear him tell me how he loves me. On impulse, I grab my mobile out of my dress pocket and dial my home phone with hope of my Father answering.

"Hello, Cartel residence." the maid answers.

"Hello, it is Miss Katherine. Is my Father available to speak?" I ask, hoping desperately that he will come to the phone - although I know he will not, Mother will not allow him to if she is there.

"One moment please." she says.

I pace my bedroom, dragging my shoes across the gray marble floor for a further five minutes while the line is consistently silent. Maybe he is coming to the phone, maybe he is walking through the house as I wait. My stomach is crazily overwrought, I am so damn nervous. I reach the balcony doors in my bedroom and cast my slender fingers over the beige curtain and pull it closed. I continue pacing and open it again. What is taking my Father so long?

"Katherine?" Mother says down the speaker.

A wave of emotions thrash throughout my body, like a cold shiver.

"Hello, Mother." I say deadpan.

"Why are you calling for your Father?"

"Mother, I have not spoken with him since I was fourteen. I just want to hear his voice." I confess.

"You can speak to him when you have changed. Until then, you will speak only to me. Now, go and have a nice day, and I will speak to you at twelve tonight." she shuts down the phone.

"Ah." I lightly moan in pain and grasp my chest. "Mother? Mother, are you there?" I whimper.

I cannot help my tears, they pool uncontrollably down my face. I am so damn angry with myself for what I did. I never thought it would cost me my Father.

"Aargh!" I scream.

I bitterly toss my phone across my bedroom and fall against the balcony doors. I slide down them weakly, and once on the floor in a limp mess, I seize my face in both my hands and cry. I am so lonely, so in need of my Father. Why will Mother not forgive me? I whimper harder and harder and my eyes grow sore. My Father is everything to me, he always has been, and without him, I am scared of who I am.

**O**ver an hour passes, and I now know it is time to switch off my emotions. I need to, if I am to cease my salvation. I pull myself up from the floor, and wiping my sniffling nose with the backs of my hands, I take a seat at my vanity dresser. I pull open the top draw but pause halfway while staring rigidly at my rimy green eyes. I feel so empty, so... broken. I almost break down again but shake my head furiously.

"Get a grip Katherine! Get a fucking grip!"

I collect my foundation, a blusher pack and a powder puff, and my mascara, and I lay them out perfectly on the dresser top. I want to prepare my face for the day ahead, I need a fraudulent look, so I overdo the layers, hoping to hide who I am, hoping no one will ever see into my sad soul. I apply the mascara and work every lash individually because I am eager to create a cover for my wounded eyes. I slide on rosy pink lipstick and try to forget ever ringing my Father, and taking a large breath, I rise to my feet.

I need to check my phone. Hopefully I did not break it by throwing it across my room. I spot it, lying face up on my bed and thankfully it is not broken. I collect my bank card from the foot of my bed and solemnly walk into the living area to grab my black leather handbag from the coffee table. I do not think further of today, I storm out of my suite and head for the stores as my Mother would desire, to buy things that I do not need.


End file.
